


The Night Has Just Begun

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, F/M, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

After a hellish week filled with managers that had no idea what they were doing telling you that you had no idea what you were doing, you needed some kind of a release. Problem was, your last Dom was no longer, and you weren’t in the mood for general sex with someone you knew, you wanted that connection; you wanted to be at the knees of someone you trusted, and you didn’t have anyone like that just yet. However, a friend of a friend had suggested a club that she’d been to - it had become known in the area by subs that wanted to seek out new doms, so after getting changed and prepared just in case you did find someone to experiment with, you headed out.

If no one caught your interest tonight, that would be okay too. You’d go home by yourself, take care of yourself, and then go to sleep, but you were hoping that this place was as amazing as your friend’s friend claimed it was. Upon walking in, you realized how thorough they were. “We have plenty of rooms that can be used for one-on-one fun,” the woman said as soon as you entered. “But everyone meets in the center room. It ensures that no one is coaxed into something they don’t want to do. No drinks are allowed, but we do have food and drink, so if you’d like to get to know someone, you can. Sex is an option, but it’s not a necessity. We just want everyone to have a safe, consensual and fun time. Do you have any questions?”

With a small smile, you told her you had nothing to ask and headed off down the hallway toward the common area. Once inside, you sat at a table, legs crossed and sipping at a glass of Diet Coke, waiting for someone to catch your eye or for someone to approach you. Most everyone there had already paired off, or tripled off in some cases, getting to know each other and separating into nearby rooms, but all of a sudden, someone made his way out of the crowd. “Hello,” he greeted, extending his hand to yours and giving you a firm shake. “May I sit?”

“Of course,” you replied. You didn’t even know his name yet, but he was cute…hot…really hot. Tanned skin, thick, curled black hair atop his head, an amazing beard, not too thick, but not clean-shaven either; you’d always had a thing for men with beards. And his eyes were deep and brown and wanting. “I’m Y/N. And you are?”

“Luke Alvez,” he said. “What brings you here?”

“I would think that was obvious.”

Luke smiled again. You could imagine that smile stretched out while you were laid out before him. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do,” you giggled. “A friend of a friend recommended the place, and I decided to try it out. I’ve been without a dom for a month and am ready to get back into the swing of things.”

“May I ask why you’re no longer with your last dom?”

You took a deep breath. “He ignored my safe word, so I pushed him away from me, kicked him in the nuts and walked out with only my coat to cover me.”

“Good for you.”

Over the next half hour, the two of you discussed hard and soft limits. Both of you had the same hard limits, nothing involving blood or other fluids, no knives, no needles, none of that. But you were both into power - him owning it and you submitting it. “Well, I realize you may not want to get into anything tonight and if you don’t that’s fine, but if you would, I would love to get to know you.”

“In the biblical sense?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. 

His smile alone made you weak; you could feel the heat pooling in your legs. “And otherwise.” His own raised eyebrow beckoned you toward a back room. For some reason, you trusted him. Plus, this was a public enough place that if he couldn’t be trusted, everyone would know, so you stood up from the table and grabbed his hand. “Do you have any objections to blindfolds or cuffs?”

“No.”

“What about a belt? Because I won’t lie, the first thing I thought when I saw you was that I’d love to see what your skin looks like with a couple of welts on it.”

“Belts are great. My safe word is all I insist on, just in case it gets too intense.”

“Of course,” he said, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze as you walked into the room. A plain room with a bed on one side and an open space on the other. “And last question, how do you feel about names?”

“Mine or yours?”

“Yours. I prefer Sir if you don’t mind.”

“Good girl, little girl, slut…those three.”

“Okay little girl,” he said, your arousal immediately pooling in your panties. “Strip. Keep the heels on though. I like those. And kneel over there.”

As you discarded your clothes, you tried not to pay attention to his hungry gaze. He was readying a few things himself, getting comfortable, but his eyes still scanned you as you knelt down, eyes cast down with your hands splayed on your knees. “You are absolutely beautiful,” he said softly. “I’m going to put a blindfold on you. Is that okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Once it was on, he said little else, tying your wrists together and placing a tie over the bar that you’d seen above your head, keeping your hands up and your body splayed out for his viewing. Second after second passed, but nothing happened. All you could hear was the sound of his footsteps against the hardwood floors. He was circling you - like prey, but you ready and waiting to be devoured. Your mind raced with the possibilities of what was to come. Would he touch you? You’d love to feel his hands ghost over your skin. Maybe he would spank you - also very much welcome. Your knees were splayed out. Your legs open, and underneath you, you could feel the arousal pooling once more. Others might have been embarrassed by appearing so needy, but you weren’t. You were in your element. “What are you looking forward to, little girl?” he asked.

“Your hands on me. Pinching my nipples, stroking my pussy, gripping my hips. Maybe a belt across my ass too, or a hand.”

“You like being used?”

That was a question that always made you melt. Because yes. Yes you did. When you were trusting of the man you were with there was nothing you loved more. “Yes, sir.” Your legs began to shake slightly when you heard him step closer, causing you to tighten your grip around the restraints that were binding your wrists together. 

“Good,” he said, his voice calm and confident. “Because I plan to.” Your breath hitched in your throat when his hand slide up between your shoulder blades - one lone fingernail raking up your neck and scalp.

The wait had seemed endless, but it was over. The night however, had just begun.


	2. Born for This

Your breaths hung in your throat as you closed your eyes. It wasn’t necessary given the blindfold around your head, but it played into the fantasy of being completely and totally vulnerable. Through the slight crack in the blindfold, you could see he was still wearing his clothes, while you were completely naked save for your heels. You quivered, and goosebumps trailed up your spine behind his fingertips. “Are you always this responsive?”

“When I trust someone,” you replied, the words weighty as they fell from your lips. Although you couldn’t see him, you could tell the words hit him hard - he wouldn’t take them lightly. 

A gasp shot out of you as he pinched both of your nipples. “Oh!”

“No talking, little girl.” He spoke deliberately, but with warmth. “Mouth open. No speaking.” For some reason, though you didn’t know him save for his name and his brief history in the lifestyle, you trusted him, and you wanted to please him, so you did as he commanded and hung your mouth open, only closing it when he put his thumb in your mouth. “Suck.”

You would have given anything to see the reaction on his face at the suction you’d created, but all you could hear was a slight whimper. If you made him outwardly moan by the time you were done, you would’ve considered yourself successful. As his thumb remained heavy on your tongue, his other hand pulled at your nipples, switching between them. “You know little girl, the entire time I’ve been doing this, I’ve been staring at that perfect pussy of yours.” The words left his mouth and his hand followed suit, the thumb that was in your mouth raking gently up your slit. “Do you think you’re wet enough for me to fuck you yet?”

“Not yet, Sir.”

“No? What do you think I should do to get you ready?”

You wanted to scream from the rooftops that you wanted to feel his leather belt across your ass, but you also knew that’s what he wanted to do anyway, so instead you gave him the answer you would’ve given your ex before he’d betrayed you. “Whatever you think is best, Sir.”

His lips grazed your forehead. “Good answer, little girl.” Thank god you were blindfolded, because a few random tears stung at the corners of your eyes. Even apart from dominant/submissive relationships you’d been in, that gesture was the most romantic and soft anyone had ever been with you. “For tonight, I think my hand will be good enough. Maybe another night, when we’ve gotten to know each other a little bit better, we can venture into using a belt instead. Does that suit you?”

“Very much, Sir.”

“Why very much?”

“I want to feel your skin on mine, Sir.” 

Despite the blindfold, you swore he smiled. Behind you, you could hear him kneel, his hand reeling back and cutting through the thickness in the room before coming into contact with your ass. “We’ll go five times for tonight,” he said as you gasped. “That was one. You count the rest.”

“Two,” you choked out, feeling the ripples of pain and pleasure mixing with each other.

A deep breath in and out. “Three.”

“Four.”

“One more, little girl. This will be the hardest one.”

Your muscles tensed, so he waited. It was nearly two minutes before his palm hit your ass for the last time. Quickly, he raked two fingers up your center, reveling in the witness he’d helped to create. “I think you’re ready.” Untying your binds took a few minutes, but once he had, he picked you up delicately and placed you face down on the bed, pulling out a condom and sheathing himself before pushing inside you.

“Oh my god, Sir,” you breathed, pushing back into him and relishing in the fullness you felt with him inside you. You stopped when you realized you were “taking control,” but he insisted.

“Fuck me, little girl. Go ahead. You look like you were born to do it.” With his permission, you pushed back with more and more fervor. The stinging where his palms had been combined with the feeling of his cock filling you was nearly too much to bear. “Fuck my cock, little girl.” This was as wordy as he had been all night, which for you, meant you were getting somewhere. All you wanted was for him to lose control and know that you had willed it. Each push back became increasingly more desperate until you could no longer hold back your groans. They nearly drowned out his own, but you heard them, and they were glorious. Just as you were about to come, he grabbed your hips tightly and thrusted in and out of you with such force you wanted to cry - it was everything you needed tonight. You came and squeezed around his length, smiling to yourself when he came as well as collapsed on your back.

With a deep breath, he pulled out of you and discarded the condom, coming back and cleaning you up before removing your blindfold. He’d gotten dressed again, unfortunately for you. Maybe you’d see everything he had to offer another night. “Well, Luke,” you said, the smile permanently plastered to your face as you leaned back, breasts pert and proud before him, “That was everything I wanted and needed tonight. You?”

“Very much so.” He reached out and grabbed your hand, pulling you flush against him. “Maybe we do this again some time?” He reached behind you and grabbed the pile of clothes you’d set aside before. You nodded and watched as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his coat pocket, jotting down his number and leaving the paper on your pile of clothing. “Until next time then, Y/N,” he said with a smile. When he closed the door behind him, you got changed yourself, placing his number in your purse before walking out and passing the woman at the front desk.

“Did you have a fun time tonight, miss?”

“Yes,” you smiled, looking toward the number in your bag. “Very much so. I plan to return.”

“That’s wonderful,” she said. “Have a great night.”

“I will,” you replied as you walked out the door. “I have and I will.”


End file.
